Core Narrative 1
The new plague CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: In the year 3030 the the gods are losing their powers so they send Maeve to go and check why there is a lack of faith in all of humanity. Maeve requests to go to a party because she usually goes to She brings Morrgan because Maeve says that she doesn’t know how to have fun. Morrgan decides to come down to earth just to prove to Maeve that she too knows how to have fun. They go to a party on earth and at that party Morrgan is totally not having fun and is getting harassed by humans. She wants to leave and maeve doesn’t want her to go. She begs her to stay a little longer so she does. While trying to get to know a humans more she meets a guy named Noah that says he no longer believes in god and that he’s an atheist. Saying that gods are just myth and never even existed. They were just average people that people put on a pedestal. She presses him more about this and finds out that everyone thinks like this. He says we live in a generation where something like faith is barbaric and no longer needed. She figures this is why they are losing their powers. The current generation sees them as useless and only relics of the past. While trying to get more information out of him his crazy intoxicated girlfriend Angela come and starts talking smack to Morrgan calling her names and saying she’s trying to take her boyfriend. Morrgan tries to explain that they were just talking and Angela takes that offensively or as “just talking”. As the argument get more and more heated the partygoers begin to gather around and chant “fight. fight”. While Morrgan doesn’t want to fight the Angela feels like things have escalated and she can’t be the weaker person. She swings first, hits Morrgan, and passes out. Morrgan finds Maeve cheering Morrgan on while Maeve is in her intoxicated state and takes this chance to leave the party. While Morrgan is trying to explain the reason behind the loss of their powers Maeve gets upset at the level of disrespect humans have towards gods that she decides to cause a new plague to go around. In the first few days of this plague people are confused that there isn’t already a cure for this and seek medical attention. It turns out to be a simple curable pathogen that took scientist less than a week to find the cure for. They then try to cause a famine but that gets stopped because the gods tried to make the soil less rich but humans made new fertilizer that didn’t need the soil to thrive. They then try to poison the water and the humans are able to find the poison and filter the water. It seems either because they are weak or humans aren’t like they use to be, they pose a real problem. Maeve and Morrgan take this information realize things are worse than they thought and they need to tell the others. GENRE: Science fiction/ post apocalyptic attempt PROTAGONIST: The two goddesses Morrgan and Maeve ANTAGONIST: Humans for not believing in them MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: * Noah the man with the info * His girlfriend Angela * any other partygoer PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: A party being held somewhere in Ireland. TARGET MARKET: Males 14-40 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: * This is the first time strange events begin happening back to back and they call it the Occurrence— Historical Event * Maeve and how it turns out she no longer wanted to be the goddess who intoxicates with power. She wanted to be the goddess of intoxication who gets people drunk and likes to party.— Character * Character Reveal - Maeve and Morrgan aren’t as strong as they thought. * Anticipated Showdown - events that might happen when the goddesses report back to the other gods. * Storyworld Reveal - gods are real and are weak. * Other Micro-Story Reveal - Maeve had been secretly going to parties long before this mission but only ever got involved with humans because Morrgan was involved. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: They browse the internet, and use social media like FaceBook, instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and more MEDIUM: Comic book WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It would be in the vain of a walking dead comic book where there is an apocalypse about to start and how this family will react to it. It also works just because this is a medium where something like this has already existed so it would fit in perfectly. PLATFORM: Physical printed comic - Fiction also ebook on amazon and Celestialdeadlock.com WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: While the current generation is pushing for more digital there is still a market for physical items.